


A Miracle is Both A Magical Thing to Be A Witness to and A Miracle, None-The- Less: A Miracle As Beautiful As This (Cherished Blessing)

by KSForever



Category: BBC Sherlock, JamesRobinson’s BBC Sherlock fanfic - Sherlock: Magic Rising
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Gen, Inspired by JamesRobinson’s Beautiful world in his story Sherlock: Magic Rising, Long Overdue Happiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A scene written in the world of JamesRobinson’s Sherlock: Magic Rising. He kindly gave me, Bethany S. Heard, permission to write the scene his Glorious story has inspired.James, I treasure your friendship, and feel blessed to have found you, and your Wonderful story. You’re writing talent is Tremendous (in the BEST possible context/use/meaning of the word).You, and your story have helped me SO Much xxI know this scene probably isn’t your style, but, I hope that it has genuine, worthwhile, good merit!Domesticity and True Blessings In The Garden on a Lovely, Sunny Day. Family. A Happy Family, at last.
Relationships: Mummy & Daddy Holmes - Relationship, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamesRobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesRobinson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock: Magic Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633609) by [JamesRobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesRobinson/pseuds/JamesRobinson). 



A Miracle is Both A Magical Thing to Be A Witness to and A Miracle, None-The- Less: A Miracle As Beautiful As This (Cherished Blessing)

A scene written in the world of JamesRobinson’s Sherlock: Magic Rising. He kindly gave me, Bethany S. Heard, permission to write the scene his Glorious story has inspired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Violet rushed towards her, arms outstretched; the little girl was happy; excited; gentle. It was an indescribably wonderful moment she had thought she would never see. This wasn’t even the very first time she’d met Violet, or seen her like this; so healed.

“Are you okay?” Violet asked her as she watched Daddy Mycroft’s Mum, her mum, she knew, though she was more like a Nanna really, gently sink to her knees in the grass. “If you need to sit down, come and sit down under the cherry tree with Alice and me.” She turned to the tree. “It’s so pretty when it’s all pink like this.” She turned back to her Mum/Nanna. “Don’t you think?”

Melissande reached out and pulled Violet to her in a hug.

“I’m okay.” Violet promised. “Are you worried about me, or aren’t you feeling well?”

“Oh, darling. I’m fine. Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just happy to see you so happy, here on this beautiful day, you and Alice, and your brothers. You remember what ‘Daddy’ Mycroft and Papa Greg told you when you woke up after bringing Alice back to life?”

The little girl nodded, holding hands with her Nanna, on this lovely, sunny summer day, in the garden. “I hit my head. They also told me I’d been a bit unwell, and using the magic to bring Alice back, made me so tired, that I fell asleep straight away.”

“Yes, well;” Melissande knew their were tears in her eyes. “For the longest moment of my lifetime; it was a moment so long that it felt like a very long lifetime in itself.” Melissande paused. “For that long moment, I thought I’d never see this day. It’s a really lovely day, isn’t it? And, you’re so happy, and so wonderful. I’m just happy to see that you’re happy. I’m always happy to see you happy. I know it’s been tough for you sometimes, with the magic, and it’s okay when you’re tired. I hate to see you sad, but it’s okay to be sad. I believe they say on the television, that ‘it’s okay to not be okay’.” Melissande looked at Violet. “I’m digressing, I know.” She smiled. “Like I said, I’m just so happy that you’re happy.” Melissande laughed gently, at herself. “I keep saying that, don’t I?”

“Yes, but it’s okay. I love you, too.” Violet kissed her Nanna-Mummy on the cheek, throwing her arms around her neck and shoulders again. “Granddad!” She exclaimed excitedly, as, looking over Nanna’s shoulders, she saw Arthur Holmes walking towards her and her Nanna. “Sherlock, John, and Rosie, are already here, but then, you can probably see that already! Oh, and Uncle Rudy says he’s going to drop by later!” She giggled, bouncing on her toes, thrumming with simple excitement that her whole family were together. “Daddy My and Papa Greg, made sure we have Cornish cream ice cream and Chocolate Fudge Cake for afters, once we’ve eaten a proper dinner. I had my favourite cereal for breakfast this morning, too!”

Arthur came up to his wife and daughter-granddaughter. He put this hands on Melissande’s shoulders, and Violet covered them with her own. “There she is, my sweetheart!” Arthur greeted Violet happily, the way he had always wanted to; with happiness in his eyes, and being able to see happiness in her eyes; her beautiful, fully alive, sparkling eyes. “I was hoping you would all remember my favourite dessert when you ordered the shopping for today!” He brushed Violet’s small hands with his thumbs, and she turned her hands up to hold his; her sweet, sweet miracle of a smile beaming at him.

“I had to promise that you, me, Granddad Peter, and Alice, won’t eat it all. Mrs. Hudson, Kat, and Abby, will be coming over a little bit later, too.” Violet told Arthur and Melissande.

“That’s alright, sweet pea.” Arthur told Violet. 

Melissande, looked with such unguarded affection at Violet. Then, turned to face her husband, smiling at him, too, and stood up, with his help. She didn’t want to let Violet, or her happiness; so, as she slowly stood up, she was holding Violet’s hand. 

Violet moved her hands from holding her Granddad and Nana’s hands, but only to reach up to her Granddad; and he knelt down, as quickly as she knew he was able, to cuddle her.

Melissande could tell that her husband was shedding a few quiet tears. He hugged Violet for as long as his old knees could possibly stand kneeling on the grassy, but hard ground. Then, before Violet had done with cuddling him, he dabbed at the tears on his face. Like Melissande before, he didn’t want to worry Violet. He was overjoyed that she could feel worry, as it was an emotion, but he hated to see her worry or be upset in any way; even though his heart sang with knowing that Violet felt emotion; and even though he, absolutely, knew that emotion for her, was a Blessing; one that he’d prayed for, for decades. As Arthur mentally shook himself out of his so grateful reverie; Violet and Melissande helped him to stand up again.

Tim, who had been standing by Greg and (in his human form) Fenris, helping with them with the barbecue, called over to them. “I’ll bring some you some chairs. Come and sit by the cherry tree. There’s room next to Andy.” He waved his hand toward his brother, who then waved to Melissande and Arthur, who were becoming like grandparents to him, too. “Alice might cover you all in pink petals, like she has with Granddad Peter, but it’s nice and shady there.” Tim noted. “No wasps either. We put a jam jar way over there.” He pointed to the opposite side of the garden. “To keep them all busy. I think Uncle Mycroft put a spell on the jar, too.”

“We’re coming over, Timothy; Hello, Andy. Dear boys; How are you both?” Melissande greeted her adopted grandsons warmly; as she and Arthur walked up toward the rest of their family, and the shelter of the pink cherry blossom tree. They were hand in hand with their daughter-granddaughter. She was ambling, skipping along, hand in hand with her first parents, in a wonderful, joyous way that they thought they’d never be witness to.

The End..?

Written: 2.6.20


	2. Such a Beautiful Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets some Beautiful Father’s Day cards. A scene of life at home for Arthur and Melissande, now that they and their family are beginning to heal. More insight in to and healing for, the Holmes siblings and their parents.

Such a Beautiful Gift

Arthur Holmes sat at his kitchen table, and very carefully opened the greeting card Violet gave him yesterday. She’d drawn him a picture of the cherry tree in Mycroft’s garden, and him (Arthur) and her sitting beneath it. He opened the card, with slightly trembling hands.

Dear Granddad xx

Happy Father’s Day!!!

I know I call you Granddad now most of the time, and, I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t. It must hurt you sometimes; because you are my father. You are my Daddy, too. I do know that, I promise you. I call Mycroft ‘Daddy My’ a lot, and I know you’re very clever, so you’ve probably said those two words the other way around, and wished to yourself that I would call you My Daddy more.

You are my Daddy. My first Daddy. But, just because I have Mycroft and Papa Greg now, that doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten you, or that you don’t matter to me. I hope you know that, my Daddy-Granddad.

I love you very much xx

From your Daughter-Granddaughter, Violet xx

PS. We put more cards for you in with yours and Nanna-Mummy’s bags. Alice and I made sure Mycroft and Sherlock got you cards, too, but only Alice and I drew ours! Alice’s card has ‘For My Granddad on Father’s Day’ on it, like the ones she’s seen in the shops, because she’s so glad to have Granddads at last!

The card was large enough that Violet had been able to write her beautiful letter inside; all that intellect;she spoke with insight and eloquence. Yet, she was a little girl; living life as she always should have been able to, at last. With emotion and warmth in her heart. It did hurt that he and Melissande weren’t raising her, but, if they were, Arthur only feared that they would somehow fail her again. She was safer with Mycoft for so many reasons. Arthur knew the importance of trying to forgive himself for any way he felt he’d failed Eurus, or caused her problems. Cards like this, from Violet; this second chance they’d all been given, it was healing him and Melissande of their guilt.

Melissande walked in to the kitchen, holding the cards she’d found. “I found these in my bag; they’re for you. Violet wrote me a lovely little note as well.” Melissande paused, looking at her husband. She moved to look at the card in his hand, from Violet. He held it up to her, so that she could more easily read it. After a moment, he looked at Melissande, and she at him.

They each saw the quiet tears in one another’s eyes.

Arthur stood up from the table; still clutching Violet’s card. He embraced his wife, and she rested her head on his chest.

Arthur pulled Violet’s card to his chest, clutched it to his heart, and Melissande put her hand over the beautiful card, her husband’s hand, and his grateful heart. They both had such grateful hearts.

Arthur and Melissande stood in their kitchen for an age.

“Open Alice and the boys’ cards, too. I’ll make us a cup of tea, darling, and you can put the cards up on the mantle piece.” Melissande suggested.

“Good idea, my love.” Arthur noted, and began to open his other Father’s Day cards. Yes, they were all healing. As he opened the cards, he showed each of them to Melissande, and then, walked through to the living room, and put them on proud display on the Mantle Piece. 

“Help me with the tea tray, dear.” Melissande walked in to the room.

“Of course, my love.” Arthur placed the tray on the coffee table; odd name for it, he’d always thought, since he and Melissande only ever drank tea. The table rarely held a coffee cup, even when they had visitors.

Arthur and Melissande sat, smiling at the cards on the Mantlepiece. This ‘new’, Magical World, wasn’t all fun and wonderful things; but, it had given them the most wonderful gift; a happy daughter; a whole, happy family.

The End?  
3.6.20


End file.
